Purgatory
by Pjomakesmewanttodiesometimes
Summary: A place of or state of suffering inhabited by the souls of sinners who are expiating their sins before going to heaven
1. chapter 1

**This** **is** **my** **pitiful** **attempt** **at** **writing** **fanfiction** , **and** **as** **much** **as** **I would** **like** **to** **make** **the** **writing** **clean** **of** **my** **own** **emotions** **and** **experiences** **I** **know** **I'm** **not** **going** **to** **be** **able** **to**. **So** **if** **I** **make** **the** **characters** **act** _**out** **of** _**character** **then** **I** **want** **you** **to** **know** **that's** **why**. **Also** **there** **may** **or** **may** **not** **be** **a** " **happy** " **ending** **to this story. This** **is** **going** **to** **be** **in Nico's** **pow** , **and** **I'm** **basically** **going** **to** **have** **him** **speak to the reader(s).**

I really hate color, especially greens. Chartreuse, teal, turquoise, emerald, all leave me feeling angry and sick. But that's because of the emotions connected to them. And a certain person. Wanna know what's funny about the fact that I don't like colors? Black is essentially my favorite color and it's an amalgamation of all colors. It's incredibly ironic. It would be much more appropriate for me to like white, which is an absence of hue. But I've never really been one well suited for appropriateness. Early on in my childhood I was _attracted_ to a boy, which as I'm sure most of you know isn't exactly the most accepted thing in the world, especially for a kid from 1930. I don't remember much of my childhood but there are a few "ideals" I've had a difficulty ridding myself of. Unfortunately I still find myself quite infatuated with _him,_ Percy Jackson. I want to hate him, it's not because I blame him for the death of my sister or anything along those lines, it's because he will _never_ love me back. It didn't begin as love, it was a harmless crush, but as I tried to fight it, the stronger my feelings became, it's led to my imprisonment both literally and figuratively. I don't like to sound so melodramatic but what I live in is purgatory, unable to go farther and unable move on.

 **So this is the first piece of the story, please don't judge me too harshly (I mean you _should_ judge me but don't do it in a rude way). Anyway if anybody reads this please go ahead and enjoy it**


	2. chapter 2

**This** **is** **my** **pitiful** **attempt** **at** **writing** **fanfiction** , **and** **as** **much** **as** **I would** **like** **to** **make** **the** **writing** **clean** **of** **my** **own** **emotions** **and** **experiences** **I** **know** **I'm** **not** **going** **to** **be** **able** **to**. **So** **if** **I** **make** **the** **characters** **act** _**out** **of** _**character** **then** **I** **want** **you** **to** **know** **that's** **why**. **Also** **there** **may** **or** **may** **not** **be** **a** " **happy** " **ending** **to this story. This** **is** **going** **to** **be** **in Nico's** **pow** , **and** **I'm** **basically** **going** **to** **have** **him** **speak to the reader(s).**

I really hate color, especially greens. Chartreuse, teal, turquoise, emerald, all leave me feeling angry and sick. But that's because of the emotions connected to them. And a certain person. Wanna know what's funny about the fact that I don't like colors? Black is essentially my favorite color and it's an amalgamation of all colors. It's incredibly ironic. It would be much more appropriate for me to like white, which is an absence of hue. But I've never really been one well suited for appropriateness. Early on in my childhood I was _attracted_ to a boy, which as I'm sure most of you know isn't exactly the most accepted thing in the world, especially for a kid from 1930. I don't remember much of my childhood but there are a few "ideals" I've had a difficulty ridding myself of. Unfortunately I still find myself quite infatuated with _him,_ Percy Jackson. I want to hate him, it's not because I blame him for the death of my sister or anything along those lines, it's because he will _never_ love me back. It didn't begin as love, it was a harmless crush, but as I tried to fight it, the stronger my feelings became, it's led to my imprisonment both literally and figuratively. I don't like to sound so melodramatic but what I live in is purgatory, unable to go farther and unable move on.

 **So this is the first piece of the story, please don't judge me too harshly (I mean you _should_ judge me but don't do it in a rude way). Anyway if anybody reads this please go ahead and enjoy it**


End file.
